


【7393】蝴蝶

by Chasmflay



Category: GP2 Series RPF, MotoGP RPF
Genre: Brothers love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasmflay/pseuds/Chasmflay
Relationships: Alex Marquez/Marc Marquez
Kudos: 6





	【7393】蝴蝶

亚历克斯·马奎兹把墙上的日历翻了一页，看到有人在2月17日上画了个圈。那是红笔画出的心形，想也知道是他们的母亲画出来的，留作给他的哥哥马克·马奎兹过生日的提醒。

亚历克斯面对着那日历看了一会儿，向后退了几步，坐在对面的沙发上去，陷入了几分钟安静的沉思。

“你应该嫉妒马克。”每个人都这么和他说，“你为什么不嫉妒马克？”

从某种外人的角度来说，他确实应该嫉妒马克，发自肺腑的那种嫉妒。因为他的哥哥实在是太完美了，上帝将他塑造出来，就是为了让人世间所有光芒都能照射在他身上的。他英俊、幽默、活泼、善良，还会跳舞，最重要的是天分出众——马克·马奎兹的天分已经多到要从身体里溢出来了。每个人都喜欢他，当他长时间称霸世界顶级双轮车赛事时，并没有人酸溜溜地说他是占了天时地利人和，所有人都为他高兴，人群愿意将他高高举起，欣赏他张开的双臂和身旁飞舞的胜利旗帜。

他应该嫉妒马克，因为不论他怎么努力，仅从现在的成就来说，他远远比不上他的哥哥。

可是，好吧，总有个可是在这里。马克·马奎兹在全世界的人眼里可能都是那副生来完美的模样，可在他面前并不是。亚历克斯早就已经习惯他的哥哥睡觉时将两条腿都搭在他腰上，拧成一个古怪的十字型，醒来却还要抱怨自己腿麻了的样子了。

他的哥哥是个肾上腺素严重上瘾的瘾君子，是开起车来不要命的追风者，是会在每场胜利之后大笑着把自己抛进他怀里的小疯子。他早就习惯帮他的哥哥拽下完全堆在脖子上的训练背心；习惯在每个熬夜看电影的晚上把呼呼大睡的他的哥哥搬到床铺上去；习惯每个无事可做的度假期陪他的哥哥越野骑行，一路冲上山顶。他甚至已经习惯了在他哥哥摔车受伤躺在医院的时候，日复一日地陪伴在他身边，握紧马克因为液体注射而冰凉的手。

他们从来形影不离，每场比赛都在一起。马克帮他系紧头盔，在泥地训练时絮絮叨叨说个不停，还站在场边像拉拉队员一样给他鼓劲。而他帮马克解下头盔，递去水壶，一次又一次地将他肾上腺素消退后极度疲惫的哥哥紧紧抱在怀里，成为他的依靠。

他们不是矛与盾，或是某种旁人眼里该有的血亲仇敌。他们是彼此的锚，是港湾，是两只每个夜里都想依偎在一起的小狗。

亚历克斯从来不会嫉妒马克的成就，因为他知道那些受人艳羡的成绩背后是马克一身累累的伤疤。他甚至可以数得出他哥哥身上的伤和原因，他相信马克也一样数得出他身上的那些。无数个夜晚他们头对着头、腿缠着腿睡觉，由他们的父母——那两个全世界最不会区别对待他们的善良的人——给他们盖上被子，做一个与彼此一同驰骋在赛道上的美梦。

也许别的相爱的两个人要花费半生的时间才能成为家人，谢天谢地，他们一出生就已经是了。

连接着花园的窗户被推开，马克探出了脑袋，在寻找他的弟弟。等看到沙发上坐着的人时，马克就开始喊了起来：“艾利！到花园里来，看我找到了什么！”

亚历克斯站起身向他的哥哥走过去。那也许又是一只奇形怪状的昆虫，或是某个不知道什么小动物打出来的地洞。他的哥哥总是长不大，连个颜色普通的蝴蝶都能叫他过去瞧瞧——好吧，他太喜欢这样了，这次会是蓝色的蝴蝶吗？

“是蓝色的蝴蝶吗？”亚历克斯推开门，走进花园的阳光里。浓绿和蓝天一起展开，将他的虹膜都映衬成了更淡的颜色。

“不，是红色的！”马克大声回应道。

[完]


End file.
